Packin' Heat
by Elibeth-hobbit
Summary: Remus has weapons few wizards expect. Sirius suspects. This is why you pack heat.


Packin' Heat

_Ready…_

Remus J. Lupin arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a little better-shall we say- _equipped_ than the other students. It wasn't the extra spells his father had taught him, nor was it the fact that he'd read all of his textbooks before even stepping foot on Platform 9 ¾ (although he had both at his disposal). No, Remus had something entirely unique to his upbringing that few wizards (and most British Muggles) would ever think of. Remus Lupin packed heat.

Remus's father, John Lupin, was an expert in weapons around the world, but his specialty was firearms. He knew all about the guns from all the great Muggle wars- the American Revolution, the French Revolution, and both World Wars. One of the ways he indulged this passion was collecting guns. He had Russian rifles that had actually been shot in the First World War, a Swedish Mauser that he'd promised Remus when Remus turned 17, and countless others. However, John's favorite guns were his American collection. His Rugers, Brownings, and Winchesters were his pride and joy. He even had a few handguns. His Ruger Blackhawk was his favorite revolver, and his Colt Trooper. He often said to Remus, "God created man, my son, but it was Samuel Colt that made them equal." To which Remus would giggle and reply, "Happiness is a warm gun!"

The Beatles had it right, they both thought- at least as far as those five words were concerned. Guns were beautiful, deadly weapons that few people in Great Britain were familiar with, and John Lupin had once owned upwards of fifty firearms. Of course, owning all those guns was a very expensive hobby. When Remus was bitten by a werewolf, his father had been forced to sell all but his favorites to pay for Remus's treatments and hospital visits. But those precious few that he kept, he treasured almost as much as the son who shared his passion.

So, when Remus was packing to leave for Hogwarts, John helped him smuggle his Smith and Wesson snubbie into Remus's trunk, along with a shoulder holster that he could conceal under his robes, and a small box of .38 caliber ammunition. Then John taught Remus the spell that would make the gun invisible to anyone Remus chose because, as he told Remus, "A gun is unlike a wand in that if it changes hands, the weapon will work just as well for its new master as its old. It cannot distinguish between friend or foe, so keep it close."

Remus wore the gun on its holster until he got on the train. He then sat down in his lonely compartment and took out his one companion. The snubbie was perfect for his hands. Remus was strong for a boy of eleven, with large, square hands and lean muscles. The compact revolver lay cradled in his hands like a cherished jewel, and he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to a black-haired boy with grey eyes and an infectious grin bursting into the compartment along with another dark-haired boy with glasses and hazel eyes. They slammed the door shut, cackling madly-until they saw Remus staring at them, clutching something they couldn't see to his chest.

The grey-eyed boy came forward, "Hello, I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter. Sorry about the intrusion, but we were just-er- evading a certain misunderstanding we'd had with some fellow students. Could we possibly share your compartment?" He held out his hand to shake, and grinned again when Remus accepted his greeting and invited them to sit.

"Remus Lupin," he said in a slightly husky voice. "Please sit down. I don't mind the company at all."

However, now Remus had a problem. He couldn't put his snubbie away without calling attention to it, but he couldn't very well hold it without them realizing he had something either. Despite the fact that James was prattling on about some girl named Lily, Remus suspected that he'd notice. Sirius was watching Remus the whole time, seemingly studying him. Remus could not deny that Sirius was a beautiful boy, with his long ebony hair, lively eyes, and aristocratic features. But those eyes saw too much, because they were studying Remus's hands, brows knit as he solved the puzzle. However, as he opened his mouth to inquire, a very angry prefect burst into their compartment, startling James and Sirius enough that Remus could slip the revolver into its holster. Meanwhile, James and Sirius were busy trying to invent excuses about how they could not possibly be guilty of whatever the irate prefect was accusing them.

Finally, Remus stepped in and said, "Pardon me, but they have been in the compartment with the whole ride. I didn't see them leave, so I think you'll have to find your perpetrators elsewhere."

The prefect shot James and Sirius a suspicious look, but left the compartment with nothing further. James and Sirius whooped and patted Remus on the back. "Thanks, Remus! That was bloody fantastic!" Sirius was grinning again and Remus really couldn't stop himself from grinning back. Without meaning to, he had just made his first friends at Hogwarts.

_Aim…_

"C'mon, pussyboy! Why won't you suck me off? You're a queer, so come on and get some!" The catcalls wouldn't end. Ever since Remus had been found earlier in his fifth year in a closet snogging Adney Williams- a Ravenclaw fifth year- the taunts had flown thick and fast. The Marauders stuck by him, and so did Lily and her friends, but many students at the school harbored serious prejudices against homosexuals. Adney had ended things with him almost immediately, blaming Remus for his misfortunes.

The taunts were getting more and more vicious, and the boys yelling at him began advancing on Remus. His hand strayed to his gun, hidden beneath his robes, but he pulled his hand away. That weapon was his last-ditch effort, only meant to be used when his life was in danger. So, he did the most sensible thing he could think of to do- he ran. He was a strong runner, and soon he'd left the boys a few corridors back. Remus was in a part of the castle he'd never been before. He was in no hurry to retrace his steps, so he decided he'd have a look around. The corridor brought him by a balcony overlooking the grounds leading to the Forbidden Forest. Dusk was falling, and the late autumn air was crisp and clear.

He walked out onto the balcony, grateful for the refuge it provided him. _The bastards,_ he thought, leaning out on the railing, _what gave them the right to judge me? It's not like I'm after them._ But he knew he might as well be, for all that the man he truly wanted was just as unattainable.

Remus knew Sirius was beautiful, and to be sure, he appreciated that fact. There was more to it than that, however. Sirius was the one who first discovered Remus's lycanthropy, and he accepted Remus and persuaded James and Peter to follow suit. No one was faster to throw a fit of righteous indignation on Remus's behalf. Sometimes, Sirius was so over-protective that Remus wanted to shake him. Secretly, though, Remus hoarded the attention from Sirius, knowing that was all he was likely to get.

He leaned against the stone balustrade and lay his head on his arms, willing himself to be rational and failing miserably. Eyes scrunched tight, mind elsewhere, he didn't hear someone step out onto the balcony until a hand descended onto his shoulder, startling him out of his reverie. He instantly attempted to defend himself. A second later, Remus had Sirius Black staring down the gleaming hard barrel of his revolver, eyes wide with shock.

Remus pulled away, horrified that he'd almost injured or even killed his best friend. "Sirius- I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you, I was afraid it was those bastards who'd been following me around." What could he say? He'd pulled a deadly weapon on the person he cared for the most. He hung his head, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Strong hands raised his chin to look at those gray eyes that were yet again solving one of Remus's puzzles. They searched Remus's face for an eternity. Then, gently, Sirius embraced Remus, cradling his head to his shoulder and for some reason, Remus was crying, and Sirius was whispering reassurances in his ear and stroking his hair comfortingly.

Finally, when Remus's tears were spent, they separated. Sirius stepped back and gripped Remus's shoulder. "We should have seen how hard this was for you. We had no idea those pricks were coming after you like that."

Remus shook his head, "That's no excuse for almost making your head into a canoe."

Sirius paled a little at that, but plowed on, "It's not an excuse, it's a reason, and a damn good one." He grinned a little, then. "Shit, Moony, I had no idea you had that kind of a weapon. When did you get it? _How_ did you get it?"

"My father gave it to me before I came to Hogwarts my first year-"

"So _that_ is what you were holding when we met you!" Sirius was astounded that Remus had kept it secret for five years.

"Yes, it's a Smith and Wesson revolver, commonly called a "Snubbie" because of the shortened barrel and compact design."

"Ok, ok, Professor," Sirius laughed. "I cannot believe you have had that all these years and you've never used it and never told anyone- even me? Where did you keep it?" Hurt that Remus hadn't trusted him with that knowledge warred with his curiosity.

"I kept it on me the whole time. My father put a charm on it that makes it invisible to those that I choose."

"And you reached for that instead of your wand?" Sirius couldn't believe it. A wand was a wizard's first defense. A gun… well, it was unusual, to say the very least.

"Thing is, I've been using a gun longer than a wand. I, with the help of my father, became a competent marksman at the tender age of six. I guess I'm just more used to using a gun as a weapon. Using my wand for violence isn't as natural for me." Remus shrugged. After that, there wasn't much more to it.

He looked at Sirius. The boy was studying him again. "Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Do you think you could teach me to shoot?"

Remus almost refused, thinking Sirius wouldn't have the respect and caution to use something as dangerous as a gun. Then he looked at Sirius. He was regarding Remus with a combination of anxiousness and interest, and Remus couldn't refuse.

"Of course, Sirius."

***

"It suits you, you know," Sirius said, reclining in his chair after one of their lessons.

Remus, who was sprawled on his bed, blinked, "Come again?"

"That you carry a gun, it fits who you are. It's… unexpected, and unusual. But then, no one would expect that you would own such a weapon."

Remus, to say the least, was nonplussed. He turned his head to look at Sirius, "So I'm boring?"

Sirius jerked upright, "What? No! I didn't say anything like that! Why do you do that, Moony?" He glared at Remus.

Remus, for his part, was slightly taken aback by Sirius's vehemence. "I- I was just stating what I thought was the truth."

"No, Moony, that is nowhere near close to the truth." But Sirius could see that Remus still didn't believe him. Well, then Sirius would have to _prove_ to Remus that it was worth spending time with him. Sirius got up from his chair and went to sit by Remus on his bed. "Remus, do you know why I asked you to teach me how to shoot?"

Remus rolled to his side to get a better view of the teenager looming over him. "I thought it was just you finding one more way to do something that defies everything your oh-so-highly esteemed family's values. Was I wrong?"

Sirius laughed, "Well, yes, but you might say that that was a bonus." Sirius put a hand on either side of Remus's body and leaned close. "No, Moony, the reason why I asked you to teach me was so that I could spend more time with you."

"Wha- what do you mean?" He couldn't hide or help the distrust that colored his tone. His increasingly confusing feelings toward Sirius had him on tenterhooks. "What are you on about?"

Sirius growled and brought his face an inch away from the boy's below him. "I. Want. To. Be. With. You." And he leaned in and caught Remus's mouth in a kiss.

Beneath him, Remus moaned and threaded his hands through the silky black hair above him. This was what he wanted, what his body craved. Briefly, he wondered at the idea that Sirius would want him as well, but further coherent thought was wiped from his head when Sirius's hand slid up his shirt and began to skate over his skin… and then moved lower.

"Gods, Sirius-" was really all Remus could say before he gave himself to the experience. Sirius's hands on his body made him shudder and arch up into the dark-haired boy above him. When he felt Sirius trembling as well, he began fumbling with both their clothes until they were both naked and sweating.

Remus looked up into Sirius's grey eyes, "We're really doing this. You're really here."

Sirius reached down to brush Remus's damp fringe from his eyes. "I could honestly say the same thing," he said before leaning down to renew the kiss and began to roll his hips against Remus's. They both groaned at the friction and forgot about everything else- driving each other to release. Shaking, they fell to the bed and faced each other, arms and legs entwined carelessly.

"Do you believe me now?" Sirius asked, nuzzling Remus's neck.

Sighing into Sirius's touch, Remus said, "Yes, Padfoot, I do."

_Fire!_

This was it. The summer before their final year at Hogwarts was drawing to a close. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter decided to meet at Diagon Alley the day before they were going to take the train back to school. They'd rented a room above the Leaky Cauldron , and planned to meet at Florean Fortesque's ice cream parlour at noon.

Remus was early arriving at Diagon Alley, so he decided he'd go to Flourish and Blott's to see if they had any new books in stock. He left the Leaky Cauldron and turned into an alley to take a shortcut. He failed to see the small group of Slytherin boys follow him into the alley.

Sirius had also arrived early to meet his friends. He had a surprise to show Remus, and he didn't want James and Peter there. Wandering around, looking for something to do, he spied Remus heading for the shortcut that took him to Flourish and Blott's. He ran forward to catch up, rounding the corner just in time to see Remus being attacked by a bunch of Slytherins.

"REMUS!"

Remus heard the cry and felt the many hands release him and the kicks subside. He heard feet scuffling. He tried to see through his swollen eyes, but all he could make out was a dark-haired figure approaching, holding something metallic and shiny out in front of him. But he recognized the voice.

"S-Sirius?" he slurred, trying to pull himself up to a sitting position and failing. He was pretty sure his arm and a few ribs were broken. He lay back and tried to hear what was going on.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Sirius yelled. "Just back the fuck up!"

"So, Black, come to rescue your pretty little boyfriend, have you?" said one voice.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch!" screamed Sirius.

"What are you going to do, Black? Blind me with your shiny, metal instrument?" inquired another. _Shiny metal- oh shit,_ thought Remus. _No, Sirius. Not for me, don't do it…_

"Yeah. You know, you must have your boy-toy trained well, Black, because he just lay down and took it when we came." The whole group laughed, their catcalls and jibes ringing in Remus's ears. He knew that soon Sirius would snap, and from the sound of it, he had a gun. He heard Sirius speak again.

"Leave. All of you get the Hell out of here, now!"

"Or what, Black? Are we supposed to be afraid of your Muggle toy?" flew the last taunt before Sirius let loose. Shots rang out, and scuffles and squeals as the Slytherins fell over each other trying to escape. Remus tried to call out, to tell Sirius that he wasn't worth Azkaban, that he was alive, but he was too weak. He was forced to lie there until the alley went quiet.

"Remus?" whispered Sirius's voice from somewhere above him. "Remus? Can you hear me?"

Remus felt gentle hands on his body this time, searching for injuries, felt gentle healing charms trying to repair the damage. "Sirius," he croaked.

"Remus! Oh gods, Remus! Where are you hurt?" He tried to pick Remus up, but Remus hissed in pain.

"My ribs! I think they're broken, Sirius. And my left arm," he gasped.

"Shit, I could kill those bastards," Sirius growled.

Remus jerked up only to subside groaning, but he managed to whisper, "You mean- you didn't kill them?"

He heard Sirius chuckle dryly, "No, Remus. I wanted to, but I knew that it would probably be a bad idea. Also, I didn't want that on your conscience."

Remus sighed, grateful that Sirius hadn't condemned himself to prison. He tried again to open his eyes and was rewarded with the sight of Sirius concerned face hovering over his. "You have a gun?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "Trust you to notice that! It was supposed to be a surprise, but yes. I got my own revolver."  
"Using your illustrious Black family connections that you so despise?"

"Well, yes," said Sirius sheepishly. "But it was worth it. It saved your life, Remus. They were ready to do some serious damage." All amusement was gone from Sirius's face and voice.

"So, in other words, this is why you pack heat, Padfoot?" Remus asked archly.

"Oh, most definitely, Moony." Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus, only to have him whimpering in pain.

"Pads? I'm going to need some more healing charms, pretty quickly. Can you do it?"

Sirius straightened up with Remus's arm over his shoulders. "I think we need Prongs and Wormtail for this one, but I've laid the foundations," he said as they started toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Just out of curiosity, Padfoot, what kind of revolver did you get?" asked Remus.

Sirius pulled out the handgun and showed it to Remus, "It's a Ruger Blackhawk. You like?" He leered down at Remus who laughed feebly.

"Yes, Pads, I like, but it's _you_ I love, and I'd love you more if we could hurry up and fix these broken bones I have, thanks."

"You are the only person I know that can complement and insult in one breath," said Sirius affectionately.

"Please, Padfoot, all this praise will go straight to my head," laughed Remus. "Now let's go." As they made their way unsteadily to the Leaky Cauldron, no one saw Remus place a discrete kiss on Sirius's cheek- or the soppy grin with which he was rewarded.


End file.
